


di rider finirai pria dell'aurora

by ester_potter



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon? What Canon?, Coming Untouched, Feelings, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Prequel, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sort of? - Freeform, Unrequited Love, andrés is annoying af, no beta we die like men, non qui almeno, però non è un codardo, pining!Martín, sergio per una volta non fa lo stronzo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ester_potter/pseuds/ester_potter
Summary: Martín sorride amaramente. - Metà non è sinonimo di parità. Potrei essere la tua metà ed essere comunque alla tua mercé.-Pensi che io non sia alla tua? – Andrés intreccia le loro dita e incatena gli occhi ai suoi. – Tu non lo sai, ma io sono completamente tuo. E detesto, odio, non sopporto il pensiero che tu abbia creduto il contrario, tutto questo tempo... e per colpa mia.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Palermo | Martín Berrote & Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	di rider finirai pria dell'aurora

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel!fic ambientata dopo 5 anni dal primo incontro di Martín e Andrés: i due vivono a Parigi e da un annetto con loro c’è anche Sergio. Lui e Martín hanno 33 anni, Andrés 38.  
> Il titolo è una frase del Don Giovanni di Mozart.

_“T’amo come si amano certe cose oscure,  
segretamente, tra l’ombra e l’anima.”_  
  
  
\- Pablo Neruda 

  
  
  
  
  


Martín tende la testa leggermente all’indietro, verso la parete contro cui poggia la spalliera del letto, e sbuffa.  
“Puntuali come un orologio svizzero. A saperlo avrei lasciato questa stanza a Sergio”  
Come aveva previsto, dalla camera a fianco alla sua arrivano i gemiti di Andrés e gli urletti di Michelle, a fargli venire il voltastomaco. Martín accende la TV sperando di riuscire a sovrastare i loro rumori, mentre Marcel si riveste, in piedi accanto al letto. Non è uno di quelli che si sentono in dovere di scadere nei convenevoli dopo il sesso; cercava solo un po’ di piacere, come aveva detto lui stesso a Martín quando si erano incontrati, poche ore prima, e piacere aveva avuto.  
Solitamente è Martín a riempire i silenzi dopo una scopata – gli è sempre piaciuto parlare, purché non si finisca sul personale – ma stasera non è dell’umore giusto e non vede l’ora di restare solo e seppellire la testa sotto al cuscino.  
Evidentemente la televisione sta fallendo nel suo compito, perché Marcel si rivolge a Martín sghignazzando. – Ci danno dentro, eh? – Indica la camera affianco con un cenno della testa, ma Martín non si prende neanche la briga di rispondere. Di fronte a quel mutismo così diverso dall’eloquenza maliziosa che lo aveva colpito quando l’aveva conosciuto, Marcel decide di restare in silenzio, almeno finché non giunge il momento di andarsene.  
-Stai bene? – gli chiede appena finito di allacciarsi le scarpe. – Sono stato così terribile?  
-Cosa? No – si affretta a rispondere Martín, interrompendosi quando il letto dall’altra parte del muro inizia a cigolare ritmicamente. Si sforza di ignorarlo e sorridere. – Non sei tu che… Ho solo un po’ di pensieri.  
Marcel corruga le sopracciglia, guarda verso il muro della stanza adiacente e poi di nuovo lui, il tutto in una frazione di secondo, ma Martín non si è perso il movimento dei suoi occhi. Deve aver capito, ma se anche fosse non lo dà a vedere.  
-Allora… Ci vediamo – dice.  
-Ci vediamo.  
Marcel esce chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, e Martín inizia a fare zapping finché non trova MTV dove, per la sua gioia, stanno trasmettendo le più grandi hit degli anni ’80. Alza il volume e appoggia la testa sul cuscino con un sospiro carico di frustrazione.  
“Avrei dovuto far restare Marcel ancora un po’” pensa. “Un secondo round avrebbe salvato la serata”  
Potrebbe fermarlo e riportarlo dentro, e non sarebbe solo per ripicca nei confronti di Andrés: la verità è che può solo immaginare come sia il suo migliore amico a letto, ma i suoni che emana quella che è la sua ragazza da un paio di settimane non fanno che alimentare i suoi pensieri più spinti, mandandogli il sangue ad affluire in basso per la seconda volta quella sera.  
-Basta – mormora fra sé, con risolutezza. – Avevi detto che avresti smesso. Smettila di pensarci, smettila.  
Cerca di concentrarsi sulle parole dei Dead or Alive1 e prende a canticchiare a bassa voce. Adesso la testiera del letto di Andrés sbatte contro il muro, e Michelle sembra aver mandato a fanculo l’ultima briciola di pudore che le era rimasto.  
-Oddio, sì – urla. – Sì, così…  
Martín stringe i pugni e si massaggia il membro per darsi un minimo di sollievo, ma si ferma subito.  
-Sei così grosso – continua Michelle mettendo enfasi sull’ultima parola. Martín si chiede se possa essere più esplicita di così e lei, neanche l’avesse sentito, aggiunge: - Sì, _lì_ … Ah… Lì… Più forte, sfondami!  
Prima che il filtro della mente di Martín possa attivarsi, quest’ultimo si è già immaginato il cazzo di Andrés dentro di lui mentre se lo scopa senza pietà sul letto, sulla scrivania, contro il muro, sul pavimento; ha già pensato a tutte le posizioni in cui gli piacerebbe farsi scopare da lui, da davanti e da dietro, da sopra e da sotto, e gli sembra perfino di sentire sé stesso mentre urla al posto di Michelle.  
Impreca sommessamente, chiude gli occhi e si arrende, lasciandosi scivolare mano nelle mutande.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Dimmi che hai qualcosa di elegante da mettere.  
Martín si blocca sotto l’arco della porta, colto alla sprovvista dall’insolita concitazione nella voce di Andrés. – Elegante quanto? – chiede.  
Davanti a lui, Andrés se ne sta seduto al tavolo della cucina e lo guarda con aspettativa mentre Sergio, seduto accanto a lui, consuma la sua colazione in silenzio mentre legge un libro.  
-Lascia stare – taglia corto Andrés con un cenno della mano, come se gli fosse appena venuta in mente la soluzione. – Quando hai un attimo usciamo? Così andiamo a fare compere.  
-Aspetta, non ho più molto da parte… – gli fa notare Martín, pentendosene subito dopo. Andrés non gli ha mai perdonato di aver speso quasi tutta la sua parte dei guadagni dell’ultimo colpo per un’auto, benché si tratti di una Bentley ultimo modello, l’acquisto migliore che Martín si vanta di aver fatto nella vita.  
-Troveremo qualcosa a un prezzo ragionevole – lo rassicura Andrés, finendo di bere il suo tè.  
Martín si appoggia allo stipite e lo guarda sospettoso. – E posso chiedere il perché di ciò?  
-Mercoledì danno il Don Giovanni all’Opéra Garnier.  
-Oh. Ok. E cosa ti fa pensare che io voglia andarci?  
-Sì che vuoi andarci, per questo te l’ho detto.  
-Ah, voglio?  
-Non vuoi?  
Andrés solleva gli occhi dalla tazza e lo guarda come a sfidarlo, con un accenno del suo solito stramaledetto ghigno, e Martín non ci prova neanche a correggerlo. Non ricorda di avergli detto di voler vedere proprio il Don Giovanni, ma ricorda di avergli detto di non essere mai stato all’Opera prima d’ora; inoltre Andrés lo conosce e sa i suoi gusti – che molto spesso convergono con i suoi –, per cui non ha modo né motivo di ribattere. E non ha neanche voglia di mentire a sé stesso: se Andrés lo vuole con lui, Martín è disposto anche ad andare in culo al mondo.  
Il che non gli impedisce comunque di preoccuparsi dei suoi sudati risparmi, per cui stringe le labbra e si prepara al peggio. – Vuoi passare da Armani, vero?  
-Sarei felice di vederti in un completo di quelli, ma è giusto che scelga tu – replica Andrés senza perdere il suo ghigno.  
Martín si passa una mano sul viso e sospira. – E va bene. Ma niente che superi i mille.  
Con un sorriso che va da orecchio a orecchio, Andrés si alza e si avvia Martín; gli passa accanto e nel farlo alza una mano sulla sua guancia e la strofina appena con il pollice in un dolce accenno di carezza, per poi uscire. È un gesto di saluto che Andrés è solito fare solo con lui, veloce e platonico, ma Martín si sente arrossire ogni volta.  
Si accorge troppo tardi dello sguardo eloquente con cui Sergio lo sta fissando.  
-Che hai da ridere? – gli chiede, andando a sedersi davanti a lui.  
-Niente – Sergio continua imperterrito a fingere di leggere, mentre Martín si riempie il latte di cereali.  
-Se hai qualcosa da dire, dilla.  
Sergio si sistema gli occhiali con il tocco dell’indice e si stringe nelle spalle. – Non sono affari miei.  
“Ecco, bravo” vorrebbe dirgli Martín, scegliendo invece di non demordere. – Dai, dimmelo.  
-Pensavo solo a quanto mio fratello sia assurdo.  
-Che intendi?  
-È la persona più intelligente e perspicace che conosca per certi versi, ma per altri è dannatamente ottuso.  
A Martín non piace la piega che sta prendendo la conversazione, non gli piace neanche un po’, eppure non riesce a non indagare oltre. – Del tipo?  
Sergio chiude il libro di scatto e lo guarda. – Del tipo che hai una cotta per lui.  
Martín si sforza di ridere, ignorando il panico che lo attanaglia e il sangue che corre ad affluirgli sulle guance. – Io?  
-Una cotta _enorme_.  
-Per lui?  
-Grande come una casa.  
-Ma per favore.  
-Ma che dico? Hai completamente perso la testa.  
-D’accordo, adesso smettila – sibila Martín, girandosi di scatto verso la porta per verificare che l’oggetto della conversazione non li stia ascoltando.  
Quando torna a guardare Sergio, quest’ultimo ha lo stesso stupido sorriso furbo di Andrés e Martín vorrebbe toglierglielo dalla faccia a furia di schiaffi. Vorrebbe farlo ad entrambi. – Non è così?  
Martín mescola nervosamente i cereali e ci si avventa con rabbia, divorandoli. – E se anche fosse? – chiede dopo un po’.  
-Per me non è un problema. Davvero. So cosa pensi, ma ti assicuro che io non sono geloso del vostro rapporto. Ho capito subito che era completamente diverso, che non eri solo il suo migliore amico, o il suo “fratello” acquisito.  
Martín fa un sorriso amaro. – Era così evidente?  
-All’inizio no. Ma ormai vivo qui da un anno, con entrambi. Vi vedo tutti i giorni, 24 ore su 24. E vi vedo _insieme_.  
Martín lo guarda.  
-Dovresti dirglielo.  
-No, non esiste.  
-Non si arrabbierebbe, lo sai.  
-Certo che lo so. Comunque scordatelo, a costo di portarmelo nella tomba.  
Sergio sospira e si dirige verso il lavandino per lavare la tazza sua e di Andrés. – Come vuoi. Come ho detto prima, non sono affari miei.  
Martín alza la testa di scatto e, quasi gli avesse letto nel pensiero, Sergio si gira a guardarlo da sopra la spalla. – E non dirò una parola, tranquillo.  
-Grazie – mormora. A un tratto gli viene in mente qualcos’altro, quindi fa passare qualche secondo e infine si schiarisce la voce, buttando là con il tono più spassionato possibile: - Sai se ci sarà Michelle?  
-Non l’ha invitata, che io sappia.  
-Oh. E tu non vieni?  
-L’opera non fa per me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Martín guida verso casa con il completo nuovo di zecca che Andrés lo ha spinto a comprare nei sedili posteriori. – Sarà in lingua originale!? – sbotta.  
-Certo, è ovvio – risponde Andrés come se nulla fosse. – Che ti aspettavi, che lo facessero in francese? Mi sarei rifiutato di andarci per principio.  
Martín si agita sul sedile ma non aggiunge altro; Andrés lo guarda. – È un problema?  
-Ma no, figurati – risponde frettoloso Martín.  
-Sicuro?  
Nei primi mesi che avevano passato insieme a preparare una rapina, Andrés si era divertito a rimarcare le differenze tra lo spagnolo standard e quello sudamericano perché si divertiva a vedere Martín infuriarsi; quest’ultimo sapeva benissimo che l’unico modo per farlo smettere era ignorarlo, ma non era nella sua natura. All’epoca non sapeva come prenderlo – non gli interessava neanche saperlo prendere – e lo riteneva un razzista di merda, al punto che una volta non aveva resistito e gli aveva piantato un pugno in faccia. Gli era bastato poco tempo per conoscerlo e rendersi conto che in realtà era più aperto di mente di quanto non fosse lui stesso, e che sebbene amasse la sua patria amava ancora di più tutto ciò che c’era al di fuori, da oriente a occidente, da nord a sud. Viveva per le arti e le culture estere, aveva letto e viaggiato un sacco, e continuava a farlo; quella maschera ilare e arrogante serviva solo a portare Martín al limite, e lui ci cascava ogni volta. Un po’ come adesso. – Un po’ lo capisco, l’italiano – ribatte.  
-Ma se non sai neanche lo spagnolo – Ecco, appunto.  
Andrés stringe le labbra, cercando di non scoppiare a ridere prima del tempo, mentre Martín sospira rumorosamente e tamburella le dita sul cruscotto.  
-Sto per farti scendere, te lo giuro – lo avverte, sforzandosi di mantenere un tono serio.  
Andrés ride come sempre, a bocca aperta e buttando indietro la testa, e Martín ringrazia il Cielo di essere al volante, altrimenti sarebbe difficile non farsi incantare da quello spettacolo. – Rilassati, - continua Andrés una volta tornato serio, - ci saranno i sottotitoli.  
Questo sembra calmare Martín, che sospira rassegnato. – E io che speravo volessi andare a Bercy.  
-Che c’è a Bercy?  
-Ennio Morricone2 tiene un concerto, la settimana prossima.  
-Se vuoi ti ci accompagno.  
-Non ti annoierai?  
-Con te è impossibile – replica Andrés, ignaro del sorriso fugace che è appena uscito al suo migliore amico. – Specie se andiamo a un concerto.  
-Specie se il concerto è di quel geniaccio. A proposito, sbaglio o mi avevi detto di aver già visto il Don Giovanni una volta?  
-Sì, ci andai con la mia classe del liceo. Non ricordo molto, ma ricordo che una volta uscito dal teatro mi ripromisi di tornare a vederlo, tanto mi era piaciuto.  
-E di che parla?  
-Di un cavaliere che passa la vita a sedurre le donne per poi gettarle via subito dopo, e sempre con l’intenzione di divertirsi, mai di impegnarsi.  
Martín ridacchia. – Ah, ora ho capito perché ti piace così tanto – osserva in tono sornione. – Parla di te.  
-Sapevo che avresti detto una simile stronzata– sbuffa Andrés, fingendosi offeso. – Dai, accelera. Sto morendo di fame.  
Come ogni rara volta in cui Andrés gli permette di sfruttare a fondo la sua nuova auto, Martín preme sull’acceleratore e apre il finestrino a metà.  
-Vedi di pensarci due volte, la prossima volta che ti viene in mente di lamentarti del mio tesoro – gli dice Martín.  
-Il tuo tesoro?  
-La macchina.  
Andrés scuote la testa ridendo e abbassa il finestrino a sua volta.  
-Alla fine ha quel che si merita?  
-Chi?  
-Don Giovanni. Viene punito o trova il vero amore e finalmente si sistema?  
-Lo scoprirai mercoledì.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Avevi ragione, è stato divertente – Martín tira fuori dalla tasca le chiavi dell’auto e si avvia con Andrés verso il parcheggio. – E ho capito quasi tutto. Grazie di avermi invitato.  
-Figurati. Sapevo che ti sarebbe piaciuto – Andrés gli mette un braccio sulle spalle e d’istinto Martín mette il suo intorno alla vita, come sono soliti fare quando bevono. Da sobri fa un effetto diverso, ma a Martín non dispiace. – Credi ancora che io sia come Don Giovanni?  
Martín finge di pensarci su. – No, non del tutto.  
-Me ne rallegro.  
-Almeno le tue intenzioni _iniziali_ sono buone, anche se poi finiscono nel cesso.  
-E ti pareva. E se io sono lui, tu chi saresti?  
Martín ci pensa un po’. Una volta arrivati alla macchina si fermano e si guardano. – Leporello – dicono all’unisono, per poi scoppiare a ridere nell’immaginarsi in calzamaglia, al posto dei protagonisti dell’opera.  
-Forza, Leporello – Andrés si posiziona davanti allo sportello del passeggero a braccia incrociate e lo sfida con lo sguardo. – Aprimi la porta.  
-Scordatelo.  
-Risposta sbagliata. Devi dire: “Sì, padrone”  
-Te lo sogni.  
Complice la stanchezza, Andrés si arrende con una risata.  
  
  
  
  
  
-A proposito – annuncia Andrés nel bel mezzo dell’elaborazione del loro piano per rubare dei diamanti agli Champs-Élysées. – Domani Colette verrà a cena qui.  
-Colette chi? – chiede Martín, alzando la testa di scatto.  
-La nuova preda – commenta freddamente Sergio.  
-Smettila di dirlo, - lo rimprovera il fratello, - mi fai sembrare così poco romantico.  
Per un po’ nessuno dice niente. Sergio guarda Martín di sottecchi, e alla fine è quest’ultimo a domandare: – Deduco che non vedremo più Michelle?  
-Non era la persona giusta – Andrés si rivolge direttamente a lui e sorride. – In realtà Sergio l’ha già conosciuta ieri, era passata per un caffè ma non c’eri. Mi piacerebbe presentartela… Sai che senza il tuo consenso non sono tranquillo. Se non è un problema, ovviamente.  
“ _Sì_ che è un problema, cazzo. Certo che lo è. Perché non ti accontenti mai? Hai tuo fratello qui, e anche io. Non ti serve nessuna Colette, nessuna Michelle, non hai bisogno di nessuno, ci sono io.”  
Come ogni volta, il pensiero che si forma nella sua mente resta lì, senza riuscire a farsi strada fuori, e infondo Martín sa che è per il meglio. Andrés non è come lui, e non c’è niente che possa fare per cambiarlo. Non solo perché è etero, ma perché va matto per le donne, le adora. È nella sua natura.  
Per un attimo gli torna in mente la prima scena del secondo atto del Don Giovanni.  
_“Non parliam più di ciò! Ti basta l’animo di far quel ch’io ti dico?”_  
_“Purché lasciam le donne!”_  
_“Lasciar le donne? Ah, ah, ah! Pazzo! Sai ch’elle per me son necessarie più del pan che mangio, più dell’aria che spiro…”_  
Sorride amaramente a pensarci, ma solo per un attimo. – Volentieri. Sarei felice di conoscerla.  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando Martín rientra, trova Sergio sdraiato sul divano a fare zapping. – Ehi.  
-Ciao.  
-Andrés?  
-È uscito con… com’è che si chiama? Cosette?  
-Colette – sbuffa Martín, lasciandosi cadere sul divano accanto a lui.  
Percepisce il suo sguardo addosso, ma qualunque cosa stia pensando la tiene per sé, e Martín gliene è sinceramente grato. Passa un’ora, è quasi ora di cena e lo stomaco di Martín resta serrato in una morsa. Di mangiare non se ne parla, perciò si alza. “Ho bisogno di bere e ballare fino a cadere per terra… E magari di trovarmi qualcuno da scopare”  
-Esci?  
-Sì. Vuoi venire? – gli domanda, pur conoscendo già la risposta. – Non ti costringerò a ballare, promesso.  
Gli occhi di Sergio si fanno delusi e Martín non ne può più, perciò quando l’altro gli risponde un flebile “No, grazie”, lui afferra la giacca ed esce senza guardarsi indietro.  
È appena arrivato alla macchina quando Sergio esce e gli corre incontro. – Martín, aspetta.  
-Che c’è?  
-Senti, - asserisce, – non puoi andare avanti così e lo sai anche tu – Martín fa per sbuffare e dargli le spalle, ma Sergio lo ferma. – No, ascoltami! Sai che prima o poi verrà fuori. Liberati, diglielo e basta. Qual è la cosa peggiore che può succedere?  
“Un disastro, ecco che succederebbe. E io non voglio tornare a stare solo…” Sa perfettamente che il vero problema non è quello, perché stare da solo gli piace; è sempre stato solo, fin da quando era piccolo, se l’è sempre cavata a meraviglia ed è certo di non essersi scordato come si fa. È il pensiero di stare senza _Andrés_ a tormentarlo. “Non voglio tornare a stare senza di lui, ora che l’ho conosciuto”  
-Non voglio rovinare la nostra amicizia – si limita a dire, evitando lo sguardo dell’altro come se si vergognasse della grandezza dei suoi stessi sentimenti, come se questi lo rendessero debole. – E non voglio che lui si allontani.  
Sergio si prende qualche secondo per assorbire le parole e poi, con gran sorpresa di Martín, gli sorride per la prima volta come un amico. – Scherzi, vero? – gli dice. – Andrés che si allontana da _te_? Ma per favore. Non potrebbe nemmeno se lo volesse.  
Martín muore dalla voglia di chiedergli come fa a saperlo, se magari sa qualcosa che lui non sa ed è stato Andrés stesso a dirglielo, ma non osa aprire bocca.  
-Chi vi allontana, voi due? – rincara Sergio, per poi prendergli di mano le chiavi dell’auto.  
Martín ci pensa su e sospira. – Hai ragione. Dai, ridammi le chiavi, resto.  
Sergio sbatte le palpebre più volte e non si muove di un passo.  
-Che hai? – gli chiede Martín.  
-Mi hai appena dato ragione. È la prima volta.  
-Sorpreso, eh? Io più di te, credimi.  
  
  
  
  
  
Quando Martín sente Andrés entrare in casa si alza dal divano e si gira verso la porta.  
-Ehi! – fa Andrés quando lo vede.  
-Ehi.  
-Sei ancora sveglio.  
-Ti stavo aspettando… Colette non c’è?  
-No, io… - Andrés si interrompe di colpo e resta a fissarlo per un secondo. Fa un sospiro e alla fine ammette: - Non sono andato con lei.  
-Sergio aveva detto…  
-Gli ho mentito. Volevo stare da solo, avevo bisogno di schiarirmi le idee.  
-Oh. Ok.  
Per un po’ nessuno dei due fa niente, e finiscono per attaccare entrambi allo stesso momento.  
-Hai un attimo?  
-Devo parlarti.  
Si sorridono e si siedono sul divano, Martín appoggiato con la schiena a un bracciolo e Andrés all’altro.  
-Senti… – inizia Martín.  
-So cosa vuoi dirmi.  
Martín lo guarda scettico. – Fidati, non lo sai.  
-Sì, invece – insiste Andrés. – Ho fatto due chiacchiere con mio fratello, mentre non c’eri.  
A quelle parole, Martín si sente il sangue gelarsi nelle vene.  
“Sergio, maledetto figlio di puttana”  
-Ah.  
Andrés sorride. – È tutto ok.  
-Mi dispiace… Te l’avrei detto…  
-Martín, davvero – insiste Andrés. – Non devi scusarti di niente, anzi… in realtà dovrei scusarmi io.  
-Per che cosa?  
-Non voglio che pensi che mi sia divertito a giocare con i tuoi sentimenti… perché non è così. È l’ultima cosa che volevo fare.  
Andrés si guarda la punta delle scarpe, stringe le labbra e torna a guardarlo, più insicuro di quanto Martín non l’abbia mai visto. – Pensavo che mi stessi immaginando cose dove non c’erano – Abbozza un sorriso. – E non fraintendermi, a me piacciono davvero le donne, mi piacciono _tanto_ , ma… con te, è un’altra cosa.  
Martín ingoia a vuoto. – In che modo è un’altra cosa?  
Andrés prende fiato.  
-Che con loro c’è l’infatuazione, l’eccitazione, ma non è una cosa… che mi prende allo stomaco, se capisci cosa voglio dire. Non come fai tu _._ Con loro non sento quella connessione che sento con te, con loro. Se litigo con loro vado a letto tranquillo, ma se litigo con te no – Si ferma, fa per trattenersi ma poi continua. – Posso vivere senza di loro.  
Non c’è bisogno che termini, a Martín basta leggere tra le righe, e deve prendersi del tempo per elaborare tutto. “Non può vivere senza di me ha detto che non può vivere senza di me Andrés ha detto che non può vivere senza di me”  
Andrés ridacchia. – Ti sei spento, ingegnere?  
Entrambi cercano disperatamente qualcosa per scacciare l’imbarazzo, incerti su come portare avanti il discorso come fossero due adolescenti.  
-Non l’avrei mai creduto – mormora Martín con un accenno di sarcasmo.  
Il tempo di dire quella frase e lo sguardo di Andrés si accende, un sorriso che si allarga su tutta la faccia, e Martín scuote la testa. – No – lo avverte.  
Troppo tardi.  
-Non l’avrei giammai creduto… - inizia a cantare Andrés, avvicinandosi a lui sul divano. – Ma farò quel che dovrò!  
-Non ci provare! – Martín gli pianta la suola della scarpa in faccia, ma Andrés gli afferra il piede da sopra e lo allontana da sé fiondandoglisi addosso.  
-Leporello, un’altra cena… – continua.  
-Finiscila! – Martín si dimena sotto di lui, ormai in preda a un eccesso di risa.  
-Fa’ che subito si porti!  
-Abbassa la voce! Sergio dorme – Martín alza una mano per tappargli la bocca, ma Andrés allontana la testa e lo guarda dall’alto senza smettere di sorridere.  
-Da quando ti preoccupi del sonno del mio fratellino?  
-Ok, non me ne frega niente, ma delle mie orecchie sì, e sei stonato come un’unghia sulla lavagna – Non è neanche lontanamente vero e lo sanno entrambi, ma in questo momento vuole solo fargli dispetto.  
-… Questo mi ferisce enormemente.  
Andrés gli prende i polsi e glieli tiene giù, ai lati della testa.  
-Dai, di’ la tua battuta.  
-Scordatelo.  
-Devi dirmi: “Ah padron, siam tutti morti”.  
-No.  
-Chiamami padrone.  
-Vaffanculo.  
Martín fa per liberarsi ed è lì che si rende conto della situazione in cui si trova: Andrés è inginocchiato tra le sue gambe, non del tutto disteso su di lui ma chinato in avanti, i loro bacini che quasi si toccano. Si pietrifica all’istante e lo guarda sconcertato, mentre Andrés allenta la presa sui suoi polsi, senza però lasciarli. Restano immobili a respirare e guardarsi negli occhi per un tempo indefinito, finché Andrés non inizia a disegnare cerchi con i pollici sui suoi polsi, ed è una cosa così semplice e pura, ma è anche il primo contatto che Andrés gli riserva a non essere solo amichevole, e il sangue di Martín si precipita nel suo bassoventre prima che se ne renda conto.  
Andrés – lo  _ stronzo  _ – deve accorgersene, perché il suo sguardo si fa languido e strofina l’inguine contro il suo, con un lento movimento circolare; Martín risponde subito stringendo i pugni e lasciando uscire un gemito. Andrés lo prende come un invito a proseguire, e man mano che si struscia su di lui Martín inizia a rilasciare respiri corti e affannosi, col cazzo che preme insistente contro i pantaloni, e da quella posizione vede chiaramente il rigonfiamento nei pantaloni di Andrés aumentare di volume.  
Va incontro ai suoi colpi così che le loro erezioni spingano una contro l’altra attraverso i vestiti e la frizione è perfetta. “Potrei venire così” pensa Martín. “Magari lo farò”  
Come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, Andrés aumenta la pressione e gli ansima dritto nell’orecchio, leccandogli la conchiglia di tanto in tanto. Incoraggiato, Martín lascia finalmente le sue mani libere di vagare tra i suoi capelli e giù fino al collo, gli accarezza la schiena e si costringe a reprimere l’istinto di togliergli ogni singolo indumento di dosso, dato che non c’è verso di fermare lui o tantomeno sé stesso e, paradossalmente, il fatto che Andrés sia ancora vestito – impeccabile come al solito – rende tutto ancora più eccitante.  
Dal canto suo, Andrés sta morendo di caldo, perciò si sfila velocemente la giacca e poi solleva una gamba di Martín con una mano sotto la coscia, portandola subito dopo ancora più giù fino a circondargli il sedere e spinge con foga, come se lo stesse scopando davvero. Per quanto possa essere perverso come pensiero, a Martín vengono in mente gli apprezzamenti urlati da Michelle solo poche settimane prima. “Sei così grosso” aveva detto. Martín non aveva mai avuto dubbi su questo, considerato il numero di donne dalle quali aveva sentito urlare questa affermazione mentre venivano scopate da Andrés, e quello che riesce a sentire da attraverso i pantaloni ne è la conferma: si immagina come sarebbe se non ci fossero strati di stoffa tra loro, come sarebbe con il cazzo dentro di lui, più in profondità di quanto non sia arrivato nessuno, e pensa davvero di stare per esplodere. – Andrés…  
-Non trattenerti, _querido._  
Ignorando le farfalle che gli invadono lo stomaco nel sentirsi chiamare così da Andrés, Martín pensa che farebbe anche volentieri a meno di trattenersi, se non fosse che suo fratello dorme a un corridoio di distanza.  
-Ma Sergio…  
-Sergio non ha cinque anni, non lo traumatizzeremo.  
Martín se lo fa bastare e inizia a rispondere alle spinte di Andrés con più energia, inseguendo il suo stesso piacere. È vicino, e nonostante gli dispiaccia l’idea di venire nelle mutande come un ragazzino dopo essersi strusciato con la sua cotta, decide di mandare al diavolo la dignità e fare esattamente ciò che Andrés gli dice di fare subito dopo: - Lascia andare.  
L’ultima immagine è di Andrés nudo e sepolto dentro di lui, e di nuovo la voce di Michelle: “Lì… Più forte, _sfondami_ ”  
Martín apre la bocca in una ‘o’ silenziosa mentre Andrés continua a martellare contro di lui come se non fosse già al limite, si morde un pugno per reprimere i gemiti più che può, e infine si abbandona sul divano. Andrés resta disteso su di lui e non si muove, sebbene Martín senta chiaramente la sua erezione premergli sul bassoventre e _non vede l’ora_ di mettergli le mani addosso.  
Quando Andrés si tira su per guardarlo, Martín sta ansimando come se avesse corso una maratona, i capelli sudati che gli ricadono sulla fronte e le guance paonazze, e Andrés pensa che sia più bello che mai.  
Così glielo dice, perché ha aspettato abbastanza. – Sei bellissimo – Gli accarezza una guancia, stavolta per bene, non come è solito fare a mo’ di saluto quando gli passa affianco. – Ho sempre pensato che lo fossi.  
Questo basta a dare a Martín un’iniezione di coraggio tale da farlo mettere a sedere dritto, appoggiare una mano sulla nuca di Andrés e portarselo direttamente contro le labbra, per la prima volta dopo 5 anni di sogni al riguardo. Solo che è mille volte meglio di un sogno: è umido, famelico ed impetuoso, come ogni cosa che riguarda Andrés, che apre d’istinto la bocca per accogliere la sua lingua e accarezzarla sensualmente con la sua. Martín si stacca e sente subito la mancanza della bocca dell’altro sulla sua, ma la sporgenza dell’altro contro la sua pancia è diventata impossibile da ignorare.  
-Posso? – chiede mentre gli sfiora l’orlo dei pantaloni.  
Andrés annuisce, col fiato corto e la pelle che freme in anticipazione. Martín tira fuori il suo membro, eretto e violaceo, sorridendo compiaciuto nel rendersi conto che è stato il suo corpo, mascolino e privo di seno e curve ad avergli fatto quell’effetto. Muore della voglia di prenderlo in bocca, ma non sa ancora quali siano i limiti di Andrés, quindi lo inchioda con lo sguardo mentre si lecca il palmo della mano dal basso verso l’alto, per poi avvolgerla intorno al suo cazzo e iniziare a muoverla su e giù. Andrés chiude gli occhi con un gemito liberatorio e quando tira indietro la testa Martín si sente letteralmente obbligato a mordere quel collo marmoreo che ha infestato le sue notti solitarie e che ha ispirato i suoi pensieri più sporchi. Lo addenta piano per poi lenirlo con la lingua, chiude le labbra e succhia; l’ha visto spesso con addosso i segni lasciati da qualcun altro, e adesso tocca a lui. Intanto l’altra mano è scesa fino alle palle, le massaggia e ci gioca, mentre i lamenti di Andrés si fanno più forti e la sua mano arriva a stringergli i capelli sulla nuca, obbligandolo a staccarsi dal suo collo e guardarlo negli occhi. – Più veloce… – sussurra. – Ti prego.  
Martín solleva un angolo della bocca, senza preoccuparsi di fingere di non starsi beando di quella supplica, e aumenta il ritmo della mano, stuzzicandogli il glande con insistenza, con la punta del pollice. Andrés corruga la fronte in un’espressione di piacere misto a tortura, resiste per un po’ e alla fine cede, andando incontro al polso di Martìn muovendo i fianchi avanti e indietro; quando viene incolla la fronte a quella del minore e rilascia un gemito lento, inondandogli le dita di bianco.  
Dopo aver ripreso fiato, Martín si stacca con un sorriso che Andrés ricambia e gli mordicchia la punta del naso gentilmente.  
-Perché non l’abbiamo fatto prima?  
Martín inarca un sopracciglio. – Vuoi davvero che ti risponda?  
-… No, lascia stare – Andrés gli prende il mento tra le dita e lo bacia a lungo, più lento.  
Martín si crogiola in lui per un po’, poi allontana leggermente il viso, raccoglie il coraggio e gli domanda: - Questo cosa cambia?  
Si rende conto che quello che hanno fatto non implica niente – non ha dimenticato che Andrés non è mai stato con un uomo prima d’ora, mentre ha reso abbastanza chiaro di andare pazzo per le donne –, ma non sa come sentirsi alla prospettiva che tutto possa tornare come prima. Un po’ ci spera, perché non sopporta l’idea di perderlo o anche solo di staccarsi da lui, di continuare a viverci e lavorarci insieme mettendo però dei paletti al loro rapporto; al contempo, però, l’idea lo deprime enormemente: provare ad avere una relazione con qualcuno per poi rendersi conto di non sentire neanche lontanamente qualcosa di simile a ciò che prova per Andrés, fare finta di niente mentre si porta a letto l’ennesima ragazza, distrarsi facendo sesso con un estraneo o masturbandosi sui gemiti e i sospiri che arrivano dalla sua stanza. Aveva sopportato tutto negli ultimi anni perché aveva completamente e irrimediabilmente perso la testa per lui, e avrebbe sopportato anche altro, perfino un matrimonio e tutto ciò che ne sarebbe conseguito, pur di stargli vicino. Ma ora che aveva avuto un assaggio di paradiso, non ce la faceva ad immaginarsi di nuovo sbattuto fuori.  
Andrés legge il suo sguardo come sempre, scende con le dita dal suo mento alla gola accarezzandola piano, e lo guarda serio: - Tu non sei come Leporello – dice.  
Martín viene travolto dall’impulso di soffocarlo con un cuscino. “Ti sembra il cazzo di momento per parlare del Don Giovanni?” vorrebbe dirgli.  
Andrés coglie il suo sguardo e si affretta a precisare. – Non sei un servo, Martín… Sei il mio migliore amico – Strofina appena la punta del naso contro il suo. – La mia anima gemella… La mia altra metà.  
Martín sorride amaramente. – Metà non è sinonimo di parità. Potrei essere la tua metà ed essere comunque alla tua mercé.  
-Pensi che io non sia alla tua? – Andrés intreccia le loro dita e incatena gli occhi ai suoi. – Tu non lo sai, ma io sono completamente tuo. E detesto, odio, _non sopporto_ il pensiero che tu abbia creduto il contrario, tutto questo tempo… e per colpa mia.  
Martín gli accarezza i capelli dietro la testa e sorride. – Non avevo bisogno di sapere che fossi mio per amarti.  
-Lo so, ma questa è tutta un’altra cosa – Andrés lo bacia sul collo e Martín si chiede se si abituerà mai a questo. – Ti amo.  
-Ti amo – sussurra Martín.  
Passano altri minuti a baciarsi in silenzio, ma cinque anni di tormento e desiderio repressi sono molti da recuperare, e la situazione degenera velocemente: - Se vogliamo andare avanti dovremmo spostarci in camera – ansima Andrés mentre Martín è impegnato a lasciargli l’ennesimo succhiotto sul collo.  
Martín non dà alcun segno di averlo sentito, e sposta leggermente il colletto della sua camicia in modo da farsi spazio più in basso; invece di fermarlo, Andrés ridacchia e inizia a sbottonarsela mentre si posiziona a sedere dritto, così che Martín possa sedersi su di lui.  
-Ah, siete qui… Oh, Cristo! – Sergio volta di scatto la testa, bloccandosi sotto l’arco della porta.  
-Che cazzo – Martín salta giù dal grembo di Andrés, il quale si sbriga ad accavallare le gambe per nascondere l’erezione. – Non si usa più bussare?  
-La porta era aperta, idiota – ribatte Sergio.  
-Basta, non iniziate – li ammonisce Andrés, abituato ai loro battibecchi. – Non preoccuparti, _hermanito_ , ce ne stavamo giusto andando.  
La mattina dopo, Sergio sbircia in cucina con circospezione, trovandovi Andrés e Martín intenti a ridere e mangiare a debita distanza, e fa un sospiro di sollievo. – ‘Giorno.  
-‘Giorno – lo salutano in coro.  
Per tutta la colazione, tra un discorso e l’altro, Sergio non può fare a meno di osservarli quando pensano che lui non li guardi.  
“Per come si guardano farebbero prima a scopare qui su questo tavolo” pensa.  
-Com’è andata? – domanda al fratello quando Martín si alza da tavola.  
-Da Dio – replica Andrés con un sorriso sornione.  
-Pensi che riuscirete a tenervi il cazzo nei pantaloni quando ci sono io o devo iniziare a girare per casa senza occhiali? Sai, giusto per sicurezza.  
-La seconda. Decisamente.  
Sergio geme per l’esasperazione.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 La canzone è You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)  
> 2 Solo un mini tributo, so che sono passate settimane (ancora non ci credo) ma ci tenevo molto. Ciao, maestro
> 
> La settimana scorsa sono andata a vedere il Don Giovanni e il giorno dopo avevo questa roba in mente. È il caso che mi preoccupi se trovo il modo di associare Palermo e Berlino a letteralmente tutto, ormai?  
> Comunque ho finito la sessione estiva, il che vuol dire che con essa ho anche finito le scuse per rimandare la mia long AU su questi due: verrò mai a capo di quella fottuta bozza? A quanto pare no, quindi watch me sfornare una valanga di one-shot senza senso prese da ispirazioni random, tipo questa :)  
> Alla prossima


End file.
